A bit of Truth
by DrRaven
Summary: Hermione gets smacked down.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, you may be a smart witch, but you're a total idiot." Harry said, not holding back. Hermione looked up from her knitting scandalized.

"Harry James Potter!"

"Shut up. You know, I'm done with this bullshit. First and foremost, Hermione Jean Granger, _you_ are a muggleborn witch. You do _not_ know everything. _YOU_ are a bigger threat to Wizarding society than Voldemort." Gasps were heard from people around the common room.

"How dare you say that!" Hermione shouted.

"Look around you, Granger." Harry snapped. "Name one person here that considers you a friend besides me and Ron."

"Ginny."

"Does she? Or are you Ron's friend to her? Your experiences in the Wizarding World do not compare to those of half-blood or pureblood students. _None_ of them like you. I barely tolerate you. I'm a half blood, raised by muggles. Do you see me here trying to stamp on Wizarding Traditions?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you that thick, Granger?" Alicia Spinnett asked. "Look at you! You flaunt your so-called knowledge that you obtain from books. You don't look at the Wizarding World from a wizard or witches' point of view. You have been here almost 4 years, and you _still_ look at it through muggles' eyes. You balk at any Wizarding tradition. Don't think we didn't hear your rant about Betrothal Contracts. We hear everything. Hell, even Harry is getting tired of you. Now you are making clothes for house elves!"

"Slavery is wrong! House elves deserve freedom!" Hermoine screeched.

"Do they?" Harry asked. "Would a HOGWARTS house elf, please attend!" A second later a small elf popped in and looked at Harry.

"The Great and Noble Harry Potter calls for Mickey?" the students snickered.

"Hello Mickey. This is Hermione…" Harry stopped as the elf began trembling in fear.

"It's she-who-must-not-be-named!" the house elf screeched. Others looked at the elf in pity.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"You is trying to kill house elves!" Mickey wailed.

"Mickey, maybe you should tell Miss Granger exactly what freedom does to an elf."

"It kills us! Without magic bond house elves die!"

"But don't you want to…"

"NO!" Mickey shouted. "House elves must have family. Hogwarts is family."

"But what about Dobby?"

"Oh give me a break, Granger. Even I figured this out." Collin Creevey said. "That bugger bonded himself to Harry." Harry snapped his head over to Collin. He shrugged. "Why else would he be so fanatical to you?"

"Eh. You see, Granger? Had you freed any house elf, you'd be guilty of murder. You think just because you did research, it means you're right. Guess what? YOU'RE NOT! You're nothing more than a muggleborn _idiot,_ who puts _muggle_ ideas forth as fact… facts which do not exist in the Wizarding World." Harry said. "I was raised in the muggle world, sure. But _I _accepted the Wizarding World. I may not agree with their beliefs of supposed pureblood superiority, but I do not belittle traditions. You, however, take what little knowledge there is about House Elves, and you automatically assume you know better. Guess what, you don't. Did you even speak to a House Elf? Dobby wanted freedom over abuse. Hello, he'd rather _die_ than be abused! No, you didn't take that into consideration, did you? Instead, you pushed _your_ morals onto another creature. Just like the Wizarding World does to centaurs, and what happens? They chaffe at it!"

"No one is ever going to respect you, Granger. Not until you drop this know-it-all attitude. We don't care about your muggle beliefs. We don't care what you have to say about the muggle world. Why? Because you're _not in _the muggle world. This was what Salazar Slytherin was afraid of. Muggles and their so-called superiority. We, as a Wizarding folk, have our own rules and regulations, our own lives _separate_ from muggles. Would you go into another country and impose your beliefs on them? That would get you killed." Katie Bell said.

"Listen, Hermione. You are one of my best friends. It's time you learned that you are _not_ a genius. You know _nothing _about the Wizarding world. You can read all you like, but you will never know. Why? Because your precious books are written by humans. Humans write books on centaurs, house elves, and other magical creatures. Your precious books are biased in favor of humans. Guess what? Humans aren't the only intelligence on this planet. Until you learn to curb your own biases, you will _never_ be accepted." By now tears were flowing freely down Hermione's face. No one had ever lectured her like this. "And now you can go cry until your heart's content. You _needed_ to be smacked down before you get yourself killed. People like Malfoy and Parkinson, while total ignorant idiots themselves, do make a valid point. They go about it in a totally rude and unpleasant way, but the point is still valid."

"Very good, Mr. Potter." A voice said from behind them. Everyone who was listening in and watching the spectacle turned to face their head of house. "While not the way I would go about it, you did so out of concern for your friend. Twenty five points to Gryffindor. Miss Granger, while you may be smart, Mr. Potter is innately intelligent in observation. You clearly _lack_ social skills, but that can be helped. I too witnessed how you denigrate Wizarding society. The Americans have their own saying about their country. Love it or leave it. You will _not_ change over five hundred years of tradition. You will be killed before you even get out the door. You are a witch. A fine one at that. But you also must understand, like _other_ muggleborns have, that you are a part of a larger community. A community that has its own values and traditions. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. "Good. It's late, and all of you have classes in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Potter! I heard you finally told that mudblood off!" Malfoy shouted from across the Great Hall. Of course, Harry was expecting this, once word got out he went off on Hermione.

"Ten points from Slytherin for foul language." Flitwick said. "Is what Mr. Malfoy say true Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor. I opened her eyes to a few things." Harry replied. "I got tired of her attitude."

"Oh?"

"Yes sir. In fact, hey Malfoy, you want to help teach the next lesson? Wizarding Superiority?" Harry asked. Many people, including Dumbledore, gasped. No one had ever thought Harry Potter would support Wizarding superiority. "I think Granger needs to learn a few more lessons."

"I'd love to teach that mud…muggleborn a few lessons!" Malfoy sneered. All of Slytherin had heard and seen pensieve memories of the tirade Potter went off on. He would have loved to get in on it.

"Great. We'll do it in the Great Hall on Saturday. I just need to pick up a few supplies. If Professor Flitwick would get some training Dummies for us…"

"I'd be delighted."

"And please, invite everyone you can. I mean, any wizard or witch on either side of the debate. It'll be a learning experience." Harry said. Everyone was looking at Harry in shock. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, most of the younger years, and even Umbridge. Most of the Great Hall was looking at Harry in shock. "Professor Umbridge, I'd like permission to bring some special training aides. However, I'll need to leave the grounds to get them. May I have your permission?"

"Of course Potter. You can go." Inwardly, Harry smirked. Outwardly, Harry just nodded. This weekend was going to be fun.

**THAT SATURDAY**

Throughout the week, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry avoided Harry Potter. Not because they were afraid of him, but because of his stance of Wizarding Superiority. Everyone had thought he was light. Everyone thought that he was 'Dumbledore's man'. Everyone thought, thanks to the Daily Prophet, that he was disturbed and dangerous. That was nothing.

The Great Hall was expanded to ensure everyone fit. Students, Wizards and Witches alike from Hogsmeade and the general Wizarding Population were in attendance to see for themselves how Harry Potter changed. They were all seated at one end of the Great Hall, while in front of them stood a small table, with boxes on it. No one could see what those boxes contained. At the far end of the Great Hall, stood two training Dummies, loaned to them from the Auror Academy. Even the Minister for Magic was here, thanks to Umbridge. Harry stood to one side, watching over the crowd. The Weasley family were nearby, along with most of the Order of the Phoenix. Surprisingly, standing next to Harry was Fleur Delacour, whom Harry recruited as an assistant. Throughout the week, she had received owls telling her to stay away from the new 'purist' Harry Potter. Some even sent hexes to prevent her from being there. It only infuriated the blonde bombshell.

Draco Malfoy also stood nearby, along with his father and the Minister. Each of them had a smirk on their face, although for different reasons. Fudge had it because Potter was finally away from Dumbledore's thumb. His smear campaign was working. Lucius Malfoy was smirking because Potter was turning towards his side of the fence, believing in Pureblood superiority. Draco, who was the arguably the least intelligent of the three, was smirking because he could finally put the Mudblood Granger into her place. Beneath him.

"Alright! Glad to see everyone here. Mr. Draco Malfoy has agreed to assist me with this demonstration of Wizarding Superiority." Harry said. There were a few gasps of surprise. People realized it was true! Harry Potter was now a Pureblood Supremacist. "We have a few special guests here today. First, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who has graciously agreed to allow another guest to cast the killing curse against one of the dummies here." Harry waved to the Minister and to one of the training Dummies. "Our other guest is Alastor Moody, decorated Auror, who will actually cast the curse. He's a highly trained ministry Auror, one that has brought in more criminals than any known Auror. I thank you both for being here."

Slight applause rattled throughout the Great Hall. Everyone was still in shock about the words coming out of Harry Potter's mouth.

"Now, Draco Malfoy here believes that Wizards, specifically purebloods, are superior. Is that true? Let's ask everyone here." A resounding yes came from the Slytherins and many of the other students. Some 'no's' were scattered around, but were drowned out by the 'yes' crowd. "Today, I'm here to prove that Mr. Malfoy, and each and every one of you who said yes… are full of shit." More gasps ran rampant throughout the hall. "You see, Wizards are _not_ superior. They have a gift, which they abuse."

"POTTER!"

"Minister. Can you tell me one spell that could completely disintegrate a body, yet leave one single part of said body?" Harry asked. Remus Lupin, who was sitting with the Order, was the first to come to where Harry was getting at with that question.

"There is no spell that could do that, Potter." Fudge said. The press, who was only admitted when they contractually agreed to report _everything_ that went on here truthfully, began writing.

"Glad you finally admitted the truth today, Minister. After all, you just admitted that it was _impossible_ for one curse to kill a man, and leave only one body part behind. This means that Sirius Black is _not_ guilty of killing Pettigrew, because you just stated that no spell could destroy a body, yet leave only a finger." Fudge, in his infinite wisdom began sputtering.

"He hit a gas line!" Fudge said.

"Really? And he killed 13 muggles and Pettigrew, I suppose?" Harry asked.

"That's right. At least you have something right."

"Oh of course, Minister. However, _muggles_ have already figured out about that little explosion. You see, body parts were found all over the place, and blood and gore. Yet, not one of them was identified as Peter Pettigrew, nor were there any _unidentified_ body parts or blood. Muggles have these testing procedures called DNA Testing. They found 13 victims that day. Not 14, like you claim. What do you say about that?"

"That is preposterous!" Fudge said.

"Ah, but the Queen and Muggle Aurors known as Police disagree. They have conclusive proof that there were thirteen victims that day. The finger you found, they did examine. They determined that it was _cut off_. No other part of that body was found. Therefore, conclusion: Pettigrew or someone else cut it off. But that's not the point of all this. You've already admitted to the Nationwide audience that Sirius Black was innocent of using a spell to kill Pettigrew. After all, the WWN is broadcasting live, isn't it?"

People were muttering throughout the hall. Remus was grinning widely. Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

"Now, to continue this demonstration. Draco… name one powerful spell that could kill a person." Harry said.

"The killing curse, of course. One of the unforgivables. It'd kill any filthy muggle." Malfoy said.

"That is absolutely true. The killing curse can kill a muggle. Do you think muggles have anything that could kill a wizard?"

"No! We are superior because we have magic." Malfoy said. Harry just stood there smirking.

"Alright then Malfoy. We'll see. As you can all see, there are two training dummies at the other end of the hall here. Auror Moody will fire the killing curse at the one on the right side of the door. The moment he raises his wand the time will begin. Auror Moody, if you will, please." No one saw that Harry was wearing a gun holster under his robes. But they did see it when he took off his robes. Everyone else watched Moody fire off a killing curse, and hitting the dummy square in the chest. A large number appeared above the dummy. "Thank you, Auror Moody. Everyone here knows that Mr. Moody is one of the quickest draw duelers in the World. He unholstered his wand and fired a killing curse, hitting his target in five seconds. Amazing, isn't it?" There were a smatter of cheers for the old retired auror. "I highly doubt that anyone could do better, wouldn't you agree, Malfoy?"

Malfoy grudgedly admitted that there were very few that could do better.

"Now… in my holster here I have a muggle 9 millimeter berretta handgun. It carries a fifteen cartridge magazine and one bullet in the chamber, filled with hallow point bullets. These were manufactured by muggles. However, this weapon's magazine," Harry pulled the magazine from the weapon and showed it to the crowd, "can be charmed to never run out of ammunition. However, this one isn't. Mister Malfoy, would you cast magic revealing spells on this device, showing that there is no magic in it whatsoever?" Malfoy looked at Fudge, who nodded. Malfoy raised his wand and did so.

"That muggle piece of junk has no magic whatsoever."

"Great! Thank you. Many of you muggleborn and possibly half-bloods will know what this is. It's a gun. It's a little bigger than your wand, but just as deadly." Malfoy scoffed. Harry placed it back in its holster. "Now, my muggle weapon is _not_ charmed. However, my holster is. Once I remove my weapon from its holster, the clock will begin on my dummy. We all know for a fact that the killing curse kills. While not 100 percent effective…" Titters of laughter went throughout the hall as Harry pointed to his scar, "We all know that it's normally very effective at killing. Now, Minister and Malfoys, if you'd step back." The three did so and Harry lined up with the door. Without warning two bangs sounded through the hall. Two explosions at the other end of the hall, as bits and pieces of the two dummies heads showered the middle of the Great Hall.

"There. Two dead. Look at the time." Everyone was still in shock from the two loud bangs, but looked up to see a large number '2.4' displayed. "I just 'killed' two people in 2.4 seconds. Still think Wizards are superior? It takes 5 seconds for a trained auror to cast one killing curse to kill one 'person'. Myself, an _untrained_ student, killed two in less than half that time."

Students, teachers, guests, and the press were still in shock to see the shattered remains of the two training dummies, both headless.

"We have shields that could stop that!" One pureblood Slytherin said.

"Really? Alright. Who can cast the most powerful shield?" Harry asked. All eyes were on Dumbledore.

"I believe I am currently the most powerful wizard in the room, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Great! Cast your most powerful shield upon one of those remaining dummies, please." Harry said. "We're going to see if your shield could stand up to muggle weapons! I will continue firing for five seconds, the equivalent to one killing curse. Now, Dumbledore, we all know there is no magical shield that could stop a killing curse, so please create your most powerful magical shield."

Dumbledore did so. Everyone saw a silver hued shield appear in front of the left dummy. Harry fired. Once. Twice. The first shot, the shield flared. The second shot tore through the shield and ripped through the dummy, causing more splinters showering the Great Hall. Silence reigned.

"Two shots. Not even five seconds, but I believe my point is clear. Before you could cast a killing curse, no matter if you have a shield up or not, you're dead. Does this still make you superior?"

"Of course!" one student said. Harry just shook his head.

"How far is a killing curse accurate up to?" Harry asked.

"20-30 meters." Moody said.

"So you have to be pretty close for it to be really effective, right?"

"Yes, Potter. What's your point." Malfoy sneered. Harry smirked. He went over to the box and pulled out a larger gun.

"This is a British Number 4 Mk1-T. It's about 12 pounds with this little scope here. A _trained_ individual can kill you at 600 meters with this little beauty. You wouldn't even see it coming. The ammunition in this beauty could blow your brains out, and mind you, just like a 9mm, can go through shields easily. Besides the fact that you could never know when its coming, there is _no defence_ against this." Harry said.

"Wizards aren't always out in the open!" Hermione shouted. Harry turned and winked at her.

"That is absolutely true! Next demonstration then. Draco, or any wizard here... What is a curse that can cause widespread damage."

"The reductor curse, or the explosion curse." Dumbledore said.

"Wonderful. Each of those curses takes about say…3-5 seconds to cast, right? Muggles have their own little nifty devices that could _simulate_ that. They're called dynamite, and grenades. They're smaller than a rememberall, and does more damage than a reductor curse or explosion hex. Take my word for it, as we don't want anyone harmed here. We _could_ demonstrate, but I think you see my point here. Muggles are far more advanced than Wizards. Magic makes our lives easier. While it is true that we can kill, control, and cause pain with a simple incantation and wand movement, Muggles can do so with their technology. This muggle weapon, in fact many muggle weapons are _not_ technological. After all, muggle tech doesn't work here in Hogwarts, right? My gun does. Grenades do. Dynamite does. What the death eaters of the past fail to realize is… muggles out number wizards 1000 to 1. For every witch or wizard, there are 1000 muggles. Your Dark Lord Voldemort…" Harry said, turning to Malfoy, "would never stand a chance against muggles. You fail to realize that they can kill _millions_ with one single muggle device."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Umbridge roared.

"Speak to Japanese wizards that survived from 1945, Madame. Muggles have technology called _nuclear bombs_ that could wipe out entire countries with the push of one button. Muggle history records these events. August 6, 1945. The United States unleashed what was then considered a very powerful weapon called the Atomic Bomb. They bombed the city of Hiroshima, Japan, during wartime. This one bomb, while the outer casing was the size of a small silo, it's actual reactant was the size of a bludger. This one _small _piece of muggle technology, killed or wounded over 120,000 people. The population at the time was about 330,000. That's almost _half_ the population of the city. August 9th, 1945. The United States dropped a second smaller bomb on the Japanese city of Nagaski, killing or wounding about 80,000."

"It's true." One Ravenclaw student said. "Muggles can kill hundreds of thousands with one bomb. That is why my family moved from Japan to Britain."

"Muggles may not have magic. But they sure as hell can kill faster and better than any wizard ever could. Do you really think you're still superior, Malfoy? Muggles could wipe us out completely, and you're worried about your 'bloodline' being pure? I agree that our world must be kept secret from muggles. However, I do _not _agree that they are beneath us. In the matters of government, they are better than us."

"THEY ARE NOT!" Fudge roared.

"Sure they are. _Every citizen_ in Britain is guaranteed a trial. I can name two people, Minister Fudge, that you sent to Azkaban _without _a trial." Harry said. "The first was Sirius Black. Now, I'll give you that it was during a trying time after the fall of Voldemort and people were scared and happy that the war was over that they didn't pay much attention or really did much about it. But the second time, you sent our own Rubeus Hagrid to Azkaban without a trial not three years ago. Why? Because you had to be seen doing something. What did you do? Blubbered and shouted stupid things about 'needing to do something' instead of actually _investigating_ like myself, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger did. Hermione Granger, a _muggleborn_, discovered there was a basilisk attacking students. Not one pureblood figured that out, did they? And they grew up in this world! Ron Weasley, a pureblood, myself, a half-blood, figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was. Everyone here will say that Ron Weasley isn't that bright. He's lazy, unmotivated, and probably very tempermental. However, like many of us, when _family_ is in danger, you can count on him. He and I went into the chamber. Sadly, he got stuck on the opposite side of a landslide when the _idiot pureblood _defense professor tried to erase our memories. Me, a HALF BLOOD, continued on and _killed a sixty foot basilisk_."

"You're lying!" Umbridge roared.

"Really. Would you like to see the dead snake? Would you like to see the Chamber of Secrets? After all, only a parslemouth could get in, so that leaves me… and Voldemort. Except… you say Voldemort isn't alive right? So who does that leave? Me. The student in question was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort. Just like our first year defense teacher."

"LIES!"

"I could either swear an unbreakable vow, or veritiserum. Whichever you choose, madame. As we all know, some people can beat veritiserum. However, they can _not _beat an unbreakable vow. Even under imperious, they cannot break an unbreakable vow without death. So which is it, Madame? I'm willing to risk my life on my claim. Are you or Minister Fudge, or Mr. Malfoy willing to risk your lives stating that he is _not _back?"

"Lies, I tell you!"

"It doesn't matter either way. Whether or not he is back or not, the Muggle Government is well aware that any attacks that go investigated as unsolveable will be the fault of Wizards, and they will take action. Muggles, believe it or not, are much smarter than wizards and witches. We have magic. They have numbers and technology. They would win. Fudge would rather risk extinction of _every_ witch and wizard, rather than prepare for war against Voldemort. Who's going to expose the Wizarding World to the muggles? Voldemort. He did so last time by attacking muggles. Muggles since then have gotten wiser, and more dangerous. I would hate to be the person in charge when it's determined that he is back."

"Mister Potter. You said you were willing to take veritiserum. Will you do so in front of the Wizengamot?"

"No. I'll do so right here, right now, in front of _everyone._ The press, the students, the population. Why? The Wizengamot is full of crooks. Why else would they try me for defending myself against dementors?" gasps were heard. "Yeah, and cover it up too!" Ron shouted.

"We're done here." Harry said. "I've proven your so called Wizarding superiority is nothing more than ego. Ego nicely defalted."


End file.
